


Release

by turnonmyheels



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004 set immediately after The Beast’s destruction in Salvage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Wesley couldn’t believe it, the first real smile in weeks spread across his face as he rushed toward the warehouse. Faith had defeated The Beast; perhaps she’d managed to capture Angelus as well. He flung open the door and looked around for her before calling her name loudly several times. “Faith, Faith, Faith where are you?” He strained his ears for a response and cautiously made his way into the warehouse.

Oddly enough, the deeper into the warehouse he ventured the lighter it became. Wesley held his stake loosely prepared to fight; there was something tracking him. It stayed at the corner of his eye, dodging out of sight as soon as he turned his head. A soft sigh of pain followed by a weak cough led him to Faith. She was lying in a square of sunlight curled into the fetal position, arms wrapped tightly around her middle, breathing shallowly when he found her.

Wesley rushed to her side, knelt beside her and brushed the hair off her face. “Are you alright?” She was bleeding freely from her temple and mouth and there was blood splattered all over her clothing.

“What do you think?” Faith glared up at him, wincing. It hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe, fuck it hurt to be alive right now. But she was. Alive. And that was saying something even if she did say so herself.

Wesley pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and started daubing the cuts on her face. “How did you defeat The Beast? Where is Angelus?”

Faith tried to wave off Wesley’s attentions and sit up. Wesley ignored her rebuff, sat down beside her, put one arm behind her shoulders and pulled her up, propping her against his chest. “Told you ya got the wrong Slayer, Wes.” She coughed once again and immediately wrapped her arms around her middle. “Wasn’t, wasn’t me. Beast kicked my ass. Was Angelus.”

“Yeah, right. Like _she_ could’ve done that. That, my dear Wesley, was all me.” Angelus sneered from the shadows. “It sure is sweet, seeing the two of you, Watcher and Slayer, together again. Comforting the other in the aftermath of death and destruction; too bad it wasn’t this good between you before.” Angelus walked further into the shadows and lifted a hatch. “Try not to screw her up too bad this time, Wes. And Faith, don’t tease your Watcher, you two are in this together; you need to take care of each other.”

His gaze turned back to Wesley. “Too bad she’s in such a state, isn’t it? She always looks better when she’s bruised and bleeding.” Faith stiffened in Wesley’s arms, but didn’t respond. Angelus’ nasty grin grew wider. “Pity you won’t take advantage of her, while she’s injured. Now me, I like ‘em bruised and battered. I’d lick that blood right off her, then fuck those swollen lips with my cock until I came on her face.”

Both Faith and Wesley were still on the floor, neither willing to acknowledge the horror or the eroticism of Angelus’ words as they lay heavily in the air surrounding them. Faith was suddenly very aware of her proximity to Wesley, and she could sense that he felt the same, judging by the way his grip on her loosened.

“Things to do, people to eat,” Angelus smirked at them, “ don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.” He gave them a cocky salute, and dropped out of sight.

At least Wesley now knew what had stalked him through the warehouse. He strode across the floor and investigated the hatch. “Leads to the sewers.” He confirmed what they’d both been thinking and returned to Faith’s side.

Faith’s eyes closed and she tried to remember to breathe shallowly; it felt like every single rib was broken. Which meant probably half of them actually were.

“We need to get out of here, Faith. Can you walk if I assist you?” Wesley started to shift Faith around so they could both stand.

“Hold your horses, Wes, give that Slayer healing a chance to kick in,” Faith replied quietly, not opening her eyes.

Wesley noticed for the first time how tightly she was holding her middle. “Are you injured badly?”

Faith jerked one shoulder up and managed not to moan at the pain. “Broke some ribs, maybe all of them. Fucker packed a hell of a kick and stomp.”

“I see,” Wesley said and allowed her to lean against him again. “How much time do you need?”

“How much daylight do we have left?”

Wesley glanced at his watch and the angle of the sunlight coming in the broken window. “It’s barely 10:00 in the morning.” He shifted slowly, not wanting to unintentionally aggravate her injuries. “You have to get yourself together Faith, we must capture Angelus tonight. Every hour we lose is another person who could die, and more pain for Angel to endure once we restore his soul.”

“Damn it Wes, I know that. I’ll be fine, now back off.” Faith intended to shrug out of his embrace, but wound up leaning harder against him.

They were silent for several minutes when Faith twisted to the side and met Wesley’s piercing blue eyes. “Why me?”

“Why you instead of Buffy, or any number of demon hunters, you mean.” Wesley clarified, meeting Faith’s bottomless gaze.

“Yeah, what you said.”

“Because we need Angelus alive. You’re the only person I can trust to do that. You do owe Angel your life, after all.”

The explanation seemed to satisfy Faith, but she still studied Wesley, taking in the scar, the extra lines on his face, the general _edge_ that wasn’t there before. “You’re different Wes; think I like the changes.”

“So glad the woman who tortured me for hours approves of the alterations that have been inflicted upon me,” Wesley retorted with scathing sarcasm.

“Ouch,” Faith acknowledged, but didn’t look away. “Guess I deserved that, and more. ‘Specially from you.”

Wesley brought his leg up to help prop Faith up in her seated position and drug a hand roughly over his face. “It’s been a long year, and an even longer week, Faith. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“But you’re not sorry you did,” she countered.

Wesley thought about it and answered honestly, “No, I’m not. But I’ll try to repress remarks like that in the future.”

Faith stared at his mouth while he spoke. Her ribs were hurting less; they’d need wrapping but she knew she’d definitely be good to go come sundown. She could feel her strength growing and her usual post-Slaying side effects starting to return. She squirmed against Wesley and licked her lips. Desperation flashed across Faith’s face.

“What is it, Faith?” Wesley inquired, enjoying the feel of her against him.

“Really could handle some action right now, Wes. Got a cravin’,” Faith leaned forward, tracing the scar on his throat with her tongue. “And you’re lookin’ real good these days.”

“Right before I came to get you, I decapitated the woman I’ve been in a relationship with for the past year, so I could stand to…” Wesley grabbed Faith’s hair and violently jerked her head back, licking his own path through the blood and sweat on her throat. He took the opportunity to take one of Faith’s ample breasts in his other hand. “Relieve some tension myself.”

“You serious, right here, right now?” Faith asked breathlessly, pressing her breasts into Wesley’s hand.

“Think you can handle it?”

Faith cocked an eyebrow up.

“I meant are you healed enough?” Wesley inquired as he licked from her throat to her cleavage.

“Healed up enough to take you on,” Faith countered, grabbing Wesley by the back of the neck and drawing him in for a ferocious kiss.  
Tongues tangled and hands groped wildly. Wesley lost himself in the kiss. Where Lilah had tasted of spice and sex, Faith tasted of power and death; both women reeked of the forbidden.

He never should have been with Lilah; she represented everything Wesley stood against, and Faith, well… the punishment for Watcher/Slayer relations was excommunication. Breaking the taboo made Wesley achingly hard and desperate to fuck this writhing, moaning hellcat in his arms.

Good god damn Wesley had skills Faith would have never believed of her priggish, prissy Watcher. But this man crushing her breasts in his hands, practically eating her mouth was not the Wesley she used to know. She had to have more and she had to have it now. Faith reached between their bodies and found what she looking for. She fumbled with his button, zipper, and underwear until she finally, finally grasped her goal. He was long, thick, hard, and ready for her. He moaned as she pumped him furiously. “Is that a stake in your pocket Watcher, or are you happy to see me?”

Wesley jerked Faith’s jeans open and yanked them down. She rose up to help him without relinquishing her grip on his cock. He plunged two fingers into her sopping pussy three times and Faith threw back her head and screamed as she came violently. She slithered out of his grip, grabbed Wes by his hips and manhandled him where she wanted him. Flat on his back, cock bobbing in her face. “Been a long time since I’ve had one of these.” Faith murmured in her sex kitten voice before she swallowed him to the root.

Wesley gasped in delight as Faith worked him over with lips, tongue, throat, and teeth. He held still as long as possible, allowing her to relish the act; when he finally couldn’t resist any longer he began pumping his hips. Faith immediately pulled away. “Hang on a sec,” she said as she rose to her knees and looked expectantly at him. “Well don’t just lay there, stand up, come over here, shove that pretty cock of yours down my throat.”

Wesley did as she asked without any hesitation. The darker part of him that Lilah had brought to the fore relished standing in an abandoned warehouse, his former Slayer and torturer on her knees in front of him eagerly asking, no, _begging_ for his cock. He fisted both hands in her hair, held her still and fucked her face until he came.

Faith rolled her eyes upward to look at him as she licked him clean. She released him with a whimper, dark eyes flashing with desire that hadn’t been quenched. “How long I gotta wait before you can get it back up again?”

Her taunting had him hardening instantly. “Get undressed, I’ll be ready.”

Faith stood, kicked off her shoes and shimmied her pants the rest of the way down. She tried to pull her shirt off, but cried out in pain before it was halfway raised.

“Leave it on if it hurts too much; where are your more severe injuries Faith?” Wesley asked as he rubbed one finger against her clit.

Faith moaned and grabbed hold of his cock, pumping it slowly this time. “Ribs. I’m impressed, didn’t think guys your age could go again that fast.”

Wesley removed his now sticky finger, grabbed both of Faith’s hips, spun her around and bent her over.

“Ooh, doggie-style, I like it Wes.” Faith wriggled her ass as she got down on her knees and leaned forward on her elbows. “No damage to the ribs, even better,” she purred as she spread her legs. Wesley knelt behind Faith and ran his tongue from the bottom of her pussy to her clit, flicking it when he reached his goal. Her breath drew in sharply and she turned her head to look at him. “Don’t waste time on that, had all I needed in prison.” She leaned back until her ass brushed his cock. “Need you Wes, now.”

Wesley traced his cock along her clit and her folds before he rammed himself into the hilt, grinning wickedly as Faith screamed again. He could feel himself banging against her uterus and he didn’t care. Wesley grabbed Faith by the hips and fucked her hard.

“Now _that’s_ what I’m talkin’ about. I knew if I left you two alone for a little while you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other,” Angelus called down to them from the rafters. “What a view. Like the choice of positions, Wes. Nice and degrading, good way to treat a whore.”

Faith tried to scramble for a weapon, but Wesley’s voice hissing in her ear stopped her. “Ignore him, Faith. He’s up there, we’re down here in the sunlight. There’s nothing he can do but watch.”

A wicked grin parted Faith’s lips and she turned her head to kiss him. “And dream. Feels good, Wes, better than I would have ever imagined.” Faith tossed her head arrogantly. “Let’s give him a show.”

Wesley chuckled and smacked Faith on the ass, “we already are.” He grabbed a handful of Faith’s hair and jerked her head back, bowing her spine in the process. The new angle caused him to rasp over her g-spot on every stroke. Faith let out a throaty scream in appreciation.

“Looks like we got a live one here. Never would have pegged you for a screamer Faith, figured you more for the talkin’ kind.” Angelus said as he freed his own erect cock from the confines of his leather pants.

Faith’s pants and moans weren’t loud enough to cover Angelus’ running commentary. “That’s a good pace you’ve set there, Wes. Feels good to match it. But I wonder, are you really going to last going that hard and fast? You’re only human, you know. Slayers like our Faith here need something a little more than human. You all tire out so quickly.”

Angelus’ goading only made Wesley increase his pace while Faith met him thrust for thrust. She held herself up with one arm, using her free hand to play with her nipples. When Wesley realized what she was doing, he grabbed both her wrists and held them forcefully on the ground.

“That’s it Wes, hold her down, show her who’s boss.” He grinned as Wes added a twist to his hips which made Faith grunt on every stroke. Angelus added a twist of his own, and felt himself creep closer to the edge.

“You feel amazing Faith,” Wesley said as he leaned completely on top of her and forced her upper body to the ground, fully immobilizing her.

“Yeah, you too. Keep it right there, fuckin’ love that angle.” Faith looked up to see Angelus jerking off directly above them. Staring into Angelus’ eyes, Faith squeezed her legs together tightly and clenched her pussy muscles around Wesley’s cock. He cried out as he came and clamped his teeth into her shoulder, immediately bringing Faith to screaming orgasm.

Angelus’ grinned to himself; he’d timed them perfectly. He allowed himself to come just as Faith opened her mouth to scream. “Thanks for the show, kids.” Little droplets of Angelus’ come spattered over Wesley and Faith both. They glared up at him instantaneously, watching as he stuffed himself back in his pants.

Faith glared up at him, licking at a drop of semen that had landed on her finger. “Tastes like you’re gettin’ your soul back tonight, Angelus.”

“You gotta catch me first, Faithy.” Angelus blew them a kiss and leapt from rafter to rafter until he was out of sight.

“Angel’s not gonna be happy about this little scene when he comes back.” Faith said as she got dressed.

Wesley nodded in agreement. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and bandaged.” He led her towards his Jeep and drove them to his apartment, stopping only to purchase Faith a change of clothes while she remained in the Jeep, gathering her strength.

 _WESLEY: Sit here.  
WESLEY: Hold this. (presses a cold-pack to her jaw) I'll get bandages.  
FAITH: No trauma. I'm good.  
WESLEY: You were nearly killed.  
FAITH: I could use a shower.  
WESLEY: Faith, are you sure you're OK?  
FAITH: A little sticky._


End file.
